


Chasing Him

by 33_001



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, don't really know what to tag that as, i guess mostly, just like canon you can read is as a 'gen' fic but we all know they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/33_001/pseuds/33_001
Summary: Naruto chases Sasuke under vague circumstances in a vague place, after the latter aquired the Mangekyō Sharingan.Not really canon-compliant, but not really canon-divergent either.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3
Collections: Akatsuki Gift Exchange





	Chasing Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iriidescent03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iriidescent03/gifts).



> Wrote this for the first Akatsuki Gift Exchange on tumblr in 2018 for @iriidescent03. Thought it was about time to upload it here, too.

He breathed heavily, heavily, unsteady-  
Though, Sasuke did as well, he could notice - a disadvantage of being so _close._  
Proximity-wise.

He could feel his breath in his neck, not cold but heated from the chase; warm humid breath and it made the blond smirk, with a little huff.  
-with a sharp suck-in of air as Sasuke, angered, reminded him of the blade of his Kusanagi at his throat by giving it a harsh little tug that was just enough to hurt his skin and just not enough to draw blood.  
_Precise_ , Naruto thought, silently complimenting it.

Holding his breath for a moment by reflex, but the rest of it - that so-called threat - wasn't as impressive as the precision. It was just Sasuke, as he always had been and he may always had been able to impress him, but to intimidate him…  
Failed.  


And Sasuke knew, and it only angered him more.

Before he could think of a way to demonstrate this anger, Naruto had used the moment of thoughtless inobservance to his advantage. Gripping Sasuke's wrist and twisting out between his body and his blade - a bit too unobservant himself.  
He felt a trickle of blood trailing down his throat now, warm and almost pleasant because it still wasn‘t enough to hurt, but as a Shinobi what _was_ , after all?  
_Oh, he certainly could think of a few things…_  


„Why Akatsuki?“, he called out, his voice filled with reproach. He could not understand - why would he join the organisation his brother belonged to, all of a sudden?  
And… „Several of them are already dead!“  
Killed by Konoha Nin, in several cases… Sasuke's own people - as Naruto still felt it; as he would continue to feel possibly twice as much just in spite of all the people who didn't share that mindset. Including Sasuke.  


„Tsk…“, the other merely breathed, as he took a leap backwards. „I know. Two of them by my own hands“, he then gave back, from a distance now. Adding, almost amused but more so derisive: „Don‘t tell me you‘re worried.“

Naruto wasn't amused at all.  
„Of course I am!“, he practically barked, teeth clashing audibly. „Don‘t act as if I didn't worry from the first day on! We all did! We all _do_! And-“, he faltered, then frowned.  
„ _Two?_ “

He knew about Deidara, the guy that had taken Gaara. Would neither forget the arrogance nor the disrespect for another life of this bastard that easily again…  
But they hadn't heard news about another defeated Akatsuki yet - though, Naruto knew who Sasuke had been after, at least.

Wordlessly he watched him.  


A pause, on Sasuke's side as well.

„Itachi is dead.“, he then gave away, confirming the suspicion, „I killed my brother.“

His voice was cold, on the surface, but even though the distance Naruto believed to see something in his eyes that could not wholly manage to mimic this alleged lack of emotion. He had almost seemed to hesitate wording it out loud, yet somehow savoring the sound when he did.  
But they both knew the absence of words didn't make any truth less of a truth, just as telling lies didn't change the fact they were lies.

„And he died in vain“, Sasuke added, bitterly now. It was not the accidental spark of an emotion he tried to hide this time and neither was it that kind of grieving bitterness one would possibly expect.  
It was an angry kind of bitter and it was directed at the blond for a reason he couldn't fathom. It almost felt as if Sasuke tried to accuse him to be at fault. For Itachi's death. For whatever loss it was, he suddenly felt.

„He had no choice“, Sasuke continued and Naruto awaited clarification to his puzzled thoughts - to no real avail, it proved. „He wanted to prevent greater harm from the village… All along, Konohagakure deserved my hatred instead.“

Naruto clenched his teeth, hoping a moment still Sasuke would say something that cleared up the confusion, but, „That does not make any sense!“, he accused soon.  
He could not understand - _he did not want to understand!_ Why would he turn against their village, after Itachi apparently sacrificed so much for it, for him?

But Sasuke did not plan to explain.  
When he turned to go, Naruto once again followed, continuing their former chase.  
„It doesn't even make sense! Sasuke!“

Wondered, when he could ever stop chasing him.  


Quite unexpectedly to his pursuer, the yelling made Sasuke indeed turn - raising his sword against Naruto once more, who managed to dodge. The same second he drew a Kunai and caught up again, not willing to give up that easily - or at all, for that matter.

It didn't take Sasuke another try to realize; he chose flight forward, blade raised.  
In an instant the Kunai clashed against Kusanagi, an uneven distribution of physical force and their bodies parted again immediately, like magnets pushing each other apart - one of them a little further afar, a little more staggering.  
But none the less just in time for Naruto to avoid being struck by lightning. He heard the crisping, chirping sounds of concentrated electricity before it was even visible and for a moment still after Sasuke already had stopped the circuit again.

A warning, he knew. But when did he ever take those seriously?

When they clashed the next time staggering became tripping and backwards he fell; Sasuke above him and in the blink of an eye his Kusanagi drove into the ground as precisely close to his throat as it had been before, where the blood drops were dried already.  


His body followed down, face close above Naruto‘s own and their eyes fixed onto each other‘s.  
In quiet observance for seconds, only the feel of the other‘s breath and the vague sense of heartbeats indicating that time was still passing.

„There is no reason to kill you now…“, Sasuke cut the silence in a low tone. „I achieved what I wanted.“  
Naruto‘s eyes widened as Sasuke's twisted into a new shape, unknown to him.

Then he pushed himself onto his feet again, tore his sword out of the ground, sheathed it.  


„You put too much trust into Konohagakure…“  
It wasn't a harsh tone, but a stern one. And with that he took a jump back and then another.

Naruto jumped up, his feet stomping through the dust in a steady pace after him before he could think, then not steady anymore, soon stumbling.

Wondered, somewhere in the back of his mind, when he could ever stop chasing him.

“You put too little trust into anything!”, Naruto yelled after him. “Anyone! Your brother should be evidence enough! At least with me…” _…don’t make the same mistake_ , he thought.  
Came to a halt.  
Breathing, heavily, heavily, unsteady-  
But Sasuke was already gone, as if vanished.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not much, but it was good to write it back then. I had lost my data from the previous two year not much earlier & if I hadn't been "forced" to write for the gift exchange I think my frustration would have prevented me from writing again for much longer.  
> And it was also good to stray away from SasoDei as well as AUs for a bit again, back to the roots of canon & SasuNaru again! More likely to my earlier writings in style, as well. I actually still quite like this almost two years later, so maybe someone else does, too!


End file.
